An Assassin's Dream
by Kamikazi Mirage
Summary: ...my eyes shift from the snow-covered ground outside towards the room where he slept...I rose almost mindlessly from my seat and wandered over towards the door. My hand cautiously gripped onto the handle and slowly, I turned the knob...


~This is a HakuxZabuza fanfic. Though, I am not quite sure if this is supposed to be a yaoi or not. I still haven't decided, to be honest. I typed

this up a while ago so please disregard any typos/grammer mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading this and any feedback is welcome! (I am not

sure if I will add more to this or not so please comment and tell me what you think. Suggestions are more than welcome and so is criticism.)~

* * *

**_An Assassin's Dream_**

White. White was all that I could see outside the small, rickety window made out of which looked like plywood that was easily scraped up

and nailed together. The hut itself was rather minuet. It only consisted of a fireplace and two rooms which evenly split the cabin up in half- the

living area, not much of a living area, but it was good enough according to the rough times and our life style. In a way it made sense not to

have too much on hand. We both shared a room, two beds sat parallel to one another with matching lavender quilts that lie upon the hard, flat

surface called the mattress. The wooden nightstand that separated the two beds consisted of two tiny, empty drawers. The heat and light from

the lantern that sat itself on the nightstand warmed up the room and gave it a decent amount of light for us which was convenient, especially

since it only ran on a little bit of oil at a time. There was a washroom on the other side of the room though it is tough to move around in such a

tight area.

My eyes shifted from snowflake to snowflake. Each one unique and ever so delicate, drifting towards the unforgiving earth. I sometimes

thought as if we were just like them. Small and insignificant, falling to earth with no direction besides downwards. I often wonder if this thing

we call destiny or better yet, fate did control our lives. If so, I don't understand why things must be so harsh. I don't understand many things,

but that is not my purpose. That is not my destiny. My goal, my dream is to protect the dreams of Zabuza. I am his tool and I am happy knowing

that I can be a catalyst in helping him along his journey in life. I'll do whatever I can for him, to help him. I don't care if I'm being used. At least I

know I'm noticed. I know I finally belong somewhere even if I am insignificant like those snowflakes outside this window. My dream is for him

and I am his and only his. I am his tool and I am at his disposal, whatever makes him happy. That is what love truly is for me. He is the only

person that ever cared, though I know it is only for my blood, but even so. That is more than good enough for me. "Haku." A gruff voice rang

though my head and echoed as it repeated itself over and over. I turned my head towards the sound, my dark hair caressed my cheek. My eyes

landed on a familiar figure that stood in the doorway of our room. I believe he might have been reviewing our plan before we are to head out

this evening. His eyes skimmed over me coldly and he stood impatiently for me to answer."Yes, Zabuza? What is it?" I answered, eagerly. I am

ready for whatever I am dealt. I've been through it all and I will face more if necessary. "Tonight..." He started across the room and pulled out

the chair to the dark, oak table and sat down. His large hands ran through his hair in frustration and his fingers slowly wrapped around his

headband before ripping it off and throwing it to the cold, hard floor. Silence. That was it. I didn't know or understand what he was trying to

say. I was afraid to ask him, but if I am to assist him, I should know what to do. I tilted downward, trying to get a look at his bandaged face as

he sat slouched over, holding his head and grunting in his usual manner. "Zabuza..." Before I could finish, an eye, an icy, dark eye caught me in

its sight. I felt a quick, but distinct, shivery chill run down my spine and I froze. "...a storm. There's going to be a major snow storm tonight." I

continued to stare at him and I straightened my stance and coughed. "Does that mean", I started, "...we will not be able to complete the

mission tonight? I am certain we are able to handle any kind of storm as long as we are..." A loud sound emitted from the chair when Zabuza

stood up abruptly. He glared at me for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. "Haku. I don't give a damn about the mission. We have to look out

for ourselves first. That man is sitting in his cozy home with men protecting him left and right. What about us? Who cares about that coward.

Remember, we're in it for the prize, but in order to achieve that goal, we have to be safe as well. Screw Gato! If he thinks we're going to go out

in this kind of weather, he's insane. I've seen it all, but this one...I can feel it. It's going to be a bad one tonight." I looked away briefly and then

looked back at him. I could tell by his body movements that he was tense and even nervous. I never thought he could be nervous about

anything, but I suppose even the most toughest of men get frightened at some point. "If that is your wish. What about Gato? I understand he

is expecting our delivery and our accomplishment tonight. Is he aware of this storm that is to come about?" My eyes moved to the side to take a

look outside the window as I rested my chilled hand on the makeshift window sill. "I don't know and I don't care. No matter how angry he gets,

he knows he can't afford to eliminate, heh, or rather attempt to eliminate us. Compared to his other men, we're the best he's got and he knows

it. If he doesn't want our services, we can always go somewhere else where they are needed. It'll all be the same." He stopped talking and

sighed once more before turning to face our room. His back broad and his shoulders straight, he turned his head to the side to acknowledge

me. "We'll see how it goes until the final hour before the mission. I'll decide if we go or not. As of now, keep a look out." As that was said, I

heard his voice trail off as he enter and moved farther into our room and closed the creaky door shut with a loud thud. I could hear his footsteps

travel around the room until they came to a halt, which I assume he is now rested on his bed. Probably trying to rest up. I'm happy with his

decision. I will accompany him no matter what. In a way, I feel selfish. I want it to snow so badly tonight. If only it were to last for a small

amount of time, I don't care. It will give me some time to spend with Zabuza. It's not really spending time, but these peaceful moments we have

are fine with me. They make me content with everything. I just wish all this would end. All this business and all this killing. Money and

power...they mean nothing to me. I wish they would both go away. But I'm happy with them as well. If not for them, perhaps I would not have

been taken in by that man. As long as I am with him, I'll go to the ends of the earth and back, even if that means am I to be an assassin the

rest of my life. Even if I'm to be just another tool to be used. My mind is rushing with thoughts. The same thoughts I always have running

through my head. Zabuza. That man may not care about me personally, but I am of some kind of importance to him which means I belong in his

life.

I moved myself away from the window for the first time today and grabbed a chair from the table and dragged it lightly on the floor, creating

a light screech until I placed it down in front of the window. I brushed off my robes and tightened up my knitted sash. I sat myself down on the

chair and leaned my tired back against it. Instead of staring outside, I stared at my reflection. I don't believe I had the chance to do that for

quite sometime now. I don't see a person in front of me...to be honest, I don't have an opinion on my self-image. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm

supposed to be keeping a look out. I don't understand why I'm letting my mind wander today. Must be the lack of sleep. I can already feel my

eyelids become heavy but I can't allow myself to fall asleep. A vague, muffled sound was heard from our room and I glanced over to the door for

a moment. He must be asleep now. He must've been tired to have gone to sleep so quickly now. I remember one time we spent at a cabin,

similar to this one. I caught a rare glimpse of him unraveling his face and throwing away the wrappings. He was handsome for a man who takes

people's lives. They call him a demon, but to me, he looked like an angel. That sounds bizzare, but it matters only to me. If only I could take one

more look at him, one more look at the man who took me in. There is never any guarantee for the happenings of tomorrow or tonight so this

may be my last chance. I rose almost mindlessly from my seat. My focus was now on the bedroom door that I desperately reached out for. My

cold, clammy hands trembled and I grasped onto the doorknob, turning it slightly. With a small push, the door creaked open and my eyes darted

towards Zabuza's turned body, searching for a sign of wake. I was aware he was a light sleeper and that made me even more nervous, yet

anxious at the same time to hurry. I had a duty that was given to me and I had to do it right so this had to get over with. I inched my way in

cautiously, each step and each breath in sync. I shook with fear and anticipation. I was now about five feet into the cabin room before I started

to have second thoughts about doing this. Perhaps this wasn't the most intelligent idea. If I were to get caught in here right now, I would be

questioned and either way, I know he would be angry with me for various reasons so there is more negative outcomes to this situation than

positive. Just this once...it won't take too long and then I can go right back to my post.

I continued my way in farther and farther into the room,

each movement made with my own persistence and perfection. Stealthy as always, I made it to his bedside. This is for myself. I need to see his

face once more. Of the man who gave me purpose. I'm beginning to think fate is nothing more than a mere excuse us humans use to get out of

responsibility. I don't think it was fate we met. Nor did destiny play a part in this. Each of us has a choice, and that choice, maybe just that one

choice could change the course of ones whole life. That single moment I laid my eyes on him changed my life...forever. I stood above the

sleeping man, my head tilted downward and my eyes yearned for the face I remembered. The wrappings were off and he was sleeping soundly.

His eyes were closed tightly forming tiny wrinkles beneath his eyes. His nostrils were flared and crinkled wrinkles formed at his brow. His usual

unseen lips were now visibly snarled. Such an angry face, not what I wished to see, but still beautiful nonetheless. I heard a grunt escape him a

moment later and my heart must have skipped a beat. I froze. Did he waken? Should I dart out of the room? Zabuza snorted a few times and

mumbled some jumbled up words before turning himself over on the bed and falling back into sleep. A hint of disappointment washed over me

as he turned on the thin mattress. I didn't get a long enough look at him, not even a good look at his face. I want to see him perfectly. I

creeped over to the other side of the bed and continued. This time, he looked much more peaceful to my surprise. He must've been in some sort

of nightmare. It's kind of weird to think that he could have nightmares. Then again, we're all human. It does make sense, but it just often gets

forgotten. His features are much more soft. His skin looks tight and strong for being such a manly being. His face was clean cut and shaven,

smooth. His mouth was open and his breathing was loud, going into a snore. I could see his fang-like teeth peeking out from underneath his

lips. His eyes weren't squeezed so tight anymore, they were rather the opposite. For just this instant, he looks at peace. As if nothing matters

and all his troubles are over. If only I can be the one to do that for him. I smiled and snuck out of the room and regained my position by the

window.

I looked outside again and saw a change in the sky. The snow had gotten much more heavy and started to fall down at a faster rate,

covering the ground in a deadly blanket. It would be almost close to impossible for any flowers to grow underneath all of this, not until spring

that is. I thought how wonderful it would be to see an array of multi-colored flowers and plants on top of the snow. I smiled at the thought and

shook it off, going back to my guard duty. About an hour later, I heard the older male stir in our room. A few footsteps were also heard heading

towards the bathroom and now coming to the door. It swung open a few minutes later and out came a well rested Zabuza. His face had newly

wrapped bandage on it and he was in different clothing and gear. He walked towards me and glanced out the window as well. I looked up at

him and waited to see if he was to say anything, but nothing came out so I looked back out to the whiteness. "How's the snow?" Startled, I

tensed up and gulped, hoping he didn't hear me enter the room while he slept. "Hmm?" I countered, subconsciously. "The snow. How bad is it?"

He repeated to me. I hesitated and then started. "It has gotten worse since you went to rest up. I am not aware of how long it will last, but I

assume that it will be bad no matter how long. What are we to do tonight?" The tall assassin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What

do you mean, what are we going to do? Even you said it yourself. It's gotten pretty bad and I already said, if you were listening to me, that if it

is to get bad, we're not moving our asses anywhere. I'll give it twenty minutes. Heh, like hell this is going to clear up. Might as well just get

comfy now. We're not leaving anywhere tonight." I sighed with relief and replied. "I don't think there will be anyone foolish enough to send out

any kind of threat to us. It would be a harmful mistake to them rather than us." He nodded in agreement which made me relax somewhat.

Hopefully I would be able to rest up as well, even eat a thing or two and relax for a little while until this storm calms itself. "Looks like you can

forget about being look out. They must be complete idiots to send men out here. Not that I wouldn't put it passed that sleeze. Go rest up. There

will be food out here when you wake up, but don't sleep too long. I'm not your alarm clock." He turned and walked over to the miniature

refrigerator or maybe it was a cooler of some sort and pulled out some meat and a few other little things to cook over near the fireplace. "Haku,

bring me a pot of water so I can cook this stuff." He said to me as I walked into our room and into the bathroom. I pulled out a large pot from

under the tiny vanity counter and filled it with water mid-way. I don't mind doing these things for him. I am just glad that we don't have to leave

anywhere tonight. At last. A night filled with peace. I brought the pot back to him and leaned carefully towards him, handing him the pot with

steady hands. His rough hands brushed against mine and lifted the pot from my hands. After that, he turned and started to boil the fire. I took

my leave into the bedroom and closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Zabuza.

I stretched my limbs from the stiffness that took over me

from sitting down for so long. I couldn't wait to sleep, I really needed it badly. I reached behind to my knot that held the knitted sash and I

untied it, letting it loosely drift to the floor without a sound. I then slowly slipped off my soft robe and let that fall to the floor as well on top of

my sash. My bare torso was exposed and I sat down at the edge of my bed while pulling my sweater off of me and folded that neatly. My feet

were getting annoyed of having my wooden clogs on so I kicked them off, letting them land with a loud hit on the floor next to one another. I

leaned down and grabbed my robe and folded that, followed by my sash and I started a nice pile at the side of my bed. I now only wore my

undergarments and my long shorts. I let out a yawn. What a boring and tiring day, but I will not complain. I am at quite pleased and now I need

my rest. I lay myself down and pulled the lavender quilt above my shoulders as I rested my head upon the foam-like pillow. My eyes that carried

a heavy burden all day finally closed and I finally sunk into a deep slumber. I knew I would dream of that man who saw my burden I was born

with as a blessing rather than a curse. Only he would be with me in my dreams as I often wished I would be in his.


End file.
